


world records

by kateanderson



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateanderson/pseuds/kateanderson
Summary: after NHK trophy, Scott ponders what other world records the pair can break





	

Beside her, Scott shuffled and snuffled a bit. Even in the busy airport she could hear his breathing over the din of people talking and kids crying. He was staring intently at his phone and she figured he was making arrangements with his friends and family for the following weekend to say goodbye to his friend. Arrangements for him? Them? She didn't know what the protocol was for partners turned part-time girlfriend in situations like this.

"Hey Tess," Scott said, looking up from his phone to meet her eyes. "Did you know that the world record for the longest kiss is 58 hours, 35 minutes and 58 seconds?"

"Nooo," Tessa said slowly. Maybe he hadn't been making arrangements. "I can't say that I did."

Scott nodded. "Continuously."

"Sounds uncomfortable. Why do you know that?"

Scott shrugged. "I was just looking at what other world records we could maybe break this weekend."

Tessa let loose an involuntary bark of laughter and then looked around, somewhat horrified as her fellow soon-to-be passengers stared at her. "Um," she said quietly, after consulting her own phone. "Since we only have another ten minutes until our flight boards, I'm not sure we really have the time..."

A small smile passed over Scott's tired face, lighting up his eyes briefly. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Maybe another time."

"Sure." Tessa agreed. "When we have a spare week."

As Tessa continued to ponder the logistics of a kiss lasting two and a half days, Scott returned to his phone, idly tapping it a few times. No breaks? How did they use the toilet, she wondered. 

"It says here the longest recorded instance of sex lasted for just over 15 hours."

Tessa immediately regretted having just taken a sip of her coffee and through her now watering eyes, she could see the same people turning their heads to glare at her again. Great, now they were gonna think she had the plague. After a few more sputtering coughs and much wiping at her eyes she said, "How?"

Scott grimaced. "I don't know but it sounds painful." Tessa choked out another sputtering cough slash laugh. "Maybe we shouldn't try for that one unless you want my penis in a sling for the next month."

This time, Tessa carefully set her coffee down and bid it adieu. Clearly she was not going to be able to finish that. "Not particularly." she replied, for she really did enjoy their adult versions of sleepovers. 

With a smirk on his face, he returned to his phone. Tessa adjusted her scarf, it having come loose during her coughing fit and shook her head, trying to imagine how anyone could have sex for 15 hours. Scott was good, but he wasn't that good.

"Ooh!" Scott said a few moments later and leaned over to say a bit more quietly. "How about this one; the most orgasms for a female in one hour is 134." Tessa's eyes widened. "I enjoy a challenge."

Before Tessa could manufacture a reply to that one, her thought process was interrupted by a boarding announcement. She began to gather her coat and bag, Scott doing the same. As they joined the line of passengers, he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Think about it, Tess."


End file.
